Mine to be
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Era algo que no iba a dejar ir, porque ciertamente por primera vez deseaba tener algo con todo su ser. YAOI, basado en el manga. AkiraxKengo, KouxKengo


**Disclaimer**: Monochrome factor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kairi Sorano y mi nombre ni se parece lol.

**Advertencias**: Primero que nada **SPOILERS**, Shonen-ai claro! Lol y un poquito de shoujo-ai y tal vez después algo pervertidon pero fuera de eso nada que Kou no aprobara. Oh y se me olvidaba, basado en el manga.

**Rating:** T porque todos mis videojuegos son esa clasificación.

**Mine to be  
**Capítulo 1: Restless  
Por: Merle Kanasuki

Era un día como cualquier, aburrido igual que siempre, pero era preferible estar en el techo de la escuela que quedarse en su casa y morir de aburrimiento, al menos en la escuela tenía la oportunidad de entretenerse con las ya bastante comunes apariciones de Aya, incluso Kengo resultaba más entretenido que la idea de pasar el día en su cama mirando el techo mientras Shirogane le hablaba sin parar de cosas sin mucha importancia, no que en la escuela se librara de eso.

- …Akira-kun, ¿estás escuchándome? –Preguntó Shirogane con ligera molestia.

- No realmente.

- Estaba tratando de explicarte algo importante, Akira-kun, voy a repetirlo una vez más, así que espero que esta vez me escuches, por favor.

- No hace falta, has estado hablando sin parar de ir al mundo de las sombras y enfrentar a Homurabi y si vuelvo a oír de nuevo los principios de protección para cruzar te mataré aquí y ahora.

- Shirogane suspiró y desvió su vista de Akira para dirigirla a la puerta; como de costumbre Akira resultaba inaccesible después de un rato, pero esto era importante, había llegado el momento que tanto había temido y ahora no tenía a Shisui para apoyar sus acciones, la situación se salía de control sin contar…

- ¡Aléjate de mi, Ruru! Ya te he dicho que te cuelgues de Akira o Shirogane, ya bastante tengo que soportar contigo invadiendo MI cas, y lo que es el colmo, durmiendo en MI cuarto cuando hay otros disponibles.

- ¡Pero que cruel, Aya-chan!

… Que esta "tranquilidad" era estresante en muchos sentidos. Shirogane sonrió y amablemente saludó a Aya y Ruru, que le devolvió el saludo entusiasmada antes de sentarse sin soltar ningún momento a Aya.

Suspiró y se dio por vencida tratando de sacudirse a Ruru, miró al holgazán de Akira, que apenas se incorporaba con pereza, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Kengo, Akira? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy aquí desde el comienzo de clase?

- Irresponsable… -Aya gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que cerraba sus puños –pensé que estaría contigo.

- No, no he visto a ese idiota en todo el día.

Aya ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de fruncir la boca y miró fijamente a Akira por varios minutos, abrió ligeramente sus labios y sonrió burlonamente cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista con una expresión divertida. Después con una voz melosa se dirigió al chico que le miraba irritado.

- ¡Oh, Akira! no tienes que fingir, todos sabemos lo posesivo que eres de Kengo –juntó las manos y miró hacia el cielo, exagerando –¡Ahhh! a Kengo le alegraría tanto saber lo que sientes por él, A-ki-ra~!

- ¡Oi, Aya! Deja de decir tonterías –gritó irritado al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el frente.

- ¡Sólo digo que siempre estás muy preocupado por Kengo-kun!

- ¡Aya...! –gruñó en advertencia Akira.

- Y antes de que aquella peligrosa situación continuara, se abrió la puerta que conducía a las escaleras dejando pasar a Kengo, y antes que pudiera saludar a cualquiera de los presentes, Akira lazó un golpe en su dirección, mandando a Kengo al piso, a los poco segundos se .levanto para exigirle a Akira una explicación, obteniendo como respuesta otro golpe en el rostro.

- Ruru y Shirogane se miraron confundidos, mientras que Aya se llevaba las manos a las caderas y sonreía maliciosamente, Akira hacía que molestarle fuera muy, MUY fácil y divertido; Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y giró su rostro sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Ehhh! tan sólo llega y no puedes alejar tus manos de Kengo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Aya…? –preguntó Kengo confundido, tratando de huir de los golpes de Akira.

- Cállate, idiota –interrumpió Akira dándole un golpe en la cabeza –y tú –se dirigió a Aya –deja de estar diciendo tantas idioteces o haré que ÉL se arrepienta.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Kengo un tanto preocupado en el fondo.

- Tan sólo decía, A-ki-ra –hizo una pausa y giró su rostro hacia Akira –siempre te preocupas tanto por Kengo que es natural pensar que piensas de _esa_ forma

Incapaz de decir algo debido al sonrojo que trataba de evitar, Akira desvió la vista y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza a Kengo mientras repetía "idiota" y "Como sí"

- Aki-chan no deberías ser tan cruel, o alguien podría robarse a Ken-chan.

Un poco sorprendidos por la voz que interrumpió la ya común escena, se detuvieron y miraron en dirección a Kou-nii, que se encontraba recargado en el barandal con una sonrisa entretenida.

Akira lanzó un suspiro de molestia y se dejó caer al piso junto a Shirogane, al otro lado Kengo se sentó junto a Aya quien atendió sus heridas haciéndole bromas y molestándolo.

- Supongo que debes tener una buena razón para estar aquí, Kou ¿Persiguiendo faldas como de costumbre?

- Ah, ese es el Shirogane que conozco. –suspiró cansado y dejó caer su peso sobre el barandal –visité a Shisui.

- Ugh, no puedo creer que en esta situación fueras a perseguir a esa enfermera… -urmuró Aya alejándose discretamente.

- Poochie eres de lo peor –siguió Ruru haciendo una mueca de asco

- N-no es así –se defendió débilmente al tiempo que se enderezaba con rapidez –Shisui necesitará un poco más de tiempo, parece que aún no recupera su energía.

- Hn, supongo que no habrá problema en ese caso –murmuró Shirogane distraídamente –Kou, necesito discutir algo contigo.

- ¡¿Ehhh?! Pero tenía cosas MUY importantes que planeaba hacer hoy.

- Ja ja ja, Kou –soltó una risita forzada –debo recordarte que no tolero esa parte de ti.

- Y como siempre te respondo que me tiene si cuidado.

Mientras la incómoda escena se desarrollaba entre fingida amabilidad; Ruru, que aún abrazaba el brazo de una ya resignada Aya, escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre Aya y Kengo, realmente no era algo que le molestara, de hecho todo lo contrario, siempre había encontrado fascinante la extraña relación que los tres estudiantes mantenían, pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas habían cambiado desde la visita a Shisui y la confrontación de Kengo con Akira. Se sentía un aire más ligero en la relación de Aya con Kengo, pero Akira era diferente, por alguna razón parecía que todo se había vuelto más hostil y complicado.

Salió de su trance al sentir el cuerpo de Aya temblar por la risa, dirigió su mirada a la persona que había generado esa reacción, encontrándose con el sonrojado rostro de Kengo que se revolvía desesperadamente negando todo.

- sabía que no debí haberte dicho nada –murmuró por lo bajo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, sólo bromeaba –se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de controlar su risa –es sólo que nunca creí escuchar eso venir de ti, pero –dejó de reí y se dirigió seria a él –¿estas seguro de que está bien no decirle nada?

- Sí… -dirigió la vista al piso con seriedad para después mirarla y sonreír –Así que ¿Está bien que camine contigo a casa?

No era nada fuera de lo común, tan sólo era una petición del idiota de Kengo, pero no pudo evitar voltear el rostro y cubrirse la cara con la mano; debido a su fama no muchos chicos, por no decir ninguno, se acercaban a ella, ni que decir que le pidieran acompañarla, así que cuando Kengo se lo pidió con esa sonrisa tan radiante era natural sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente, arrastrando con ella a Ruru, diciendo que debía retirarse antes porque había olvidado algo en el salón.

Kengo la miró irse confundido y frunció la boca preguntándose que problemas psicológicos sufría Aya. Después de pocos segundos suspiró y miró a donde se encontraba Akira, sonrió y le preguntó que había estado haciendo todo el día en la azotea recibiendo un "Idiota no es de tu incumbencia" como respuesta, con esto Kengo se dio por vencido y decidió, igual que Aya escapar de aquel lugar.

Si tan sólo Akira hubiera prestado más atención, tal vez hubiera notado el inusual y grave silencio de Kou o la desaprobatoria y un tanto preocupada mirada de Shirogane.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó el fin del último periodo, Akira, quién después de dos periodos había sido arrastrado por Aya a clases, se levantó de su banca y se preparó para deshacerse de Kengo en cuano se acercara a decirle, como de costumbre, que se fueran juntos, pero en esta ocasión Kengo no se había dirigido a su lugar, sino al de Aya que con una sonrisa un tanto tímida asentía y se dirigía con Kengo a la puerta, eso, en opinión de Akira, era astante sospechoso, especialmente porque Ruru se había soltado de Aya y se despedía alegremente mientras saltaba y aseguraba que la esperaría en casa.

Se levantó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ruru que, enseguida, le tomó del brazo y con una voz dulce le pidió que se fueran juntos tal como "Acha-chan y Ken-kun"

- Eso es estúpido, ve a casa por tu cuenta.

- Akira-kun eres muy cruel –se quejó Ruru haciendo un puchero infantil –Sólo quiere que me acompañes a casa porque Aya-chan y Ken-kun están teniendo una cita y no tengo con quién irme.

- ¿Qué? –la volteó a ver con extrañeza –esos dos jamás tendrían una cita.

- ¡Humm! –exclamo con fingido fastidio para después con una sonrisa maliciosa hablarle en voz baja –¿y si fuera así? ¿Si Ken-kun y Aya-chan estuvieran juntos, te molestaría?

- No digas tonterías –cerró los ojos y suspiró –bien te acompañaré hasta el parque.

- ¡Ehhh! ¡Aki-kun, eres muy lindo!

- Ugh, sólo vámonos

Fue así que después de 10 minutos de una conversación incómoda, o mejor dicho u monólogo por parte de Ruru que Akira ignoraba, llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse lo más rápido que su orgullo se lo permitiera cuando notó que no muy lejos de ahí Aya y Kengo se despedían el uno del otro.

Estaba tan concentrado en ellos que cuando Ruru soltó su brazo apenas y lo notó, fue hasta que escuchó la infantil voz de la chica que la recordó.

- Fue divertido caminar contigo, Akira-kun, alcanzaré a Aya y… -con una sonrisa un tanto burlona –recuerda lo que te dije ¿sí?

- ¿Qué?

Pero su corta pregunta fue ignorada cuando Ruru se dio la vuelta y corrió a donde se encontraba Aya.

De cualquier forma ese no era asunto suyo, aunque, por otro lado, desde hace unas semanas Kengo había estado actuando más extraño de lo común, de alguna forma había esperado que después de poner las cosas en claro con Kengo sobre su amistad todo se arreglaría, pero parecía que tod, de alguna manera había empeorado, porque, mientras que él siempre se había reservado sus asuntos para él mismo, Kengo jamás lo hacía, y era precisamente el saber que Kengo ocultaba algo de él lo que le molestaba.

Suspiró y cambió a su forma Shin, si iba a hacer algo tan patético, al menos que las personas que lo supieran fueran limitadas. Se acercó silenciosamente a dónde estaba Kengo, oculto tras unos árboles, y se preparó para sorprenderlo con una de sus famosas patadas pero lo que ocurrió frente a él fue algo tan sorprendente que no pudo siquiera moverse.

Unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre las muñecas de Kengo, mientras que el cuerpo de su dueño empujaba al rubio contra un árbol, los violentos y hambrientos labios que reclamaban a su mejor amigo.

Sabía que estaba viendo algo que no debería, que lo más prudente sería darse la vuelta y retirarse de ahí, pero le era imposible, era algo con lo que no podía lidiar, demasiado confuso, demasiado… y sintió su sangre hervir, porque Akira siempre reaccionaba de manera violenta ante las cosas que no entendía o fingía no entender.

Pero, fingir ignorancia no sería tan sencillo, mucho menos después de escuchar el bajo:

- vamos a mi departamento.

Pero lo que realmente le hizo perder el control fue el pequeño y fuera de aliento

- Sí, está bien.

Se quedó varios minutos en el mismo lugar, mordiendo su labio inferior y maldiciendo por lo bajo, realmente le enfurecía, cada segundo de esa detestable escena, esas manos que se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Kengo, realmente era fatidiante el siquiera pensar que Kou-nii hiciera aquellas cosas que siempre contaba de sus conquistas en el cuerpo de Kengo.

* * *

Lo siento mucho gente que le gustó el anime y Haruka, pero el anime me pareció absurdo y Haruka muy nena lol so me baso en el manga que me gusta y me parece divertido sin rayar en lo tonto jaja, como sea no se quejen mucho de las parejas, en este caso enredo amoroso, porque lo hago precisamente porque no me gusta que no haya ningún fic de las parejas que me gustan jaja XD so aguántenme un rato.

Ok, tambien me disculpo si el final de cap parece un poco apresurado, son las 2.00 am y tengo sueño 8D;; como sea aún no sé que pareja será pero será un desastre jejeje. Y esto ocurre antes de que se vayan al mundo de las sombras en el manga so yup.


End file.
